La guarida del dragón
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Esperar al dragón en su guarida tiene consecuencias, y mas aún cuando eres lo que quiere (Post Edoras) Lemon.


Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**La guarida del dragón.  
**

**Por: Luna Sol Nocturno.**

Gajeel se paralizo al llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al piso que compartía con Pantherlily, olía a ella, esa mezcla de aroma personal y el añadido que siempre estaba a su alrededor, fresco y ligero como un día de primavera, combinado con la pesadez del pergamino y el irritante de la tinta que normalmente usaba.

El exceed seguro que se había ido a vivir a casa de Wendy y Charle tras calmarla y no había ventilado, y en dos meses el olor debería ser rancio, viejo y adulterado por otros nuevos... a menos que ella hubiera ido allí cada día para ver si había regresado.

Por lo mas sagrado él era la peor forma de vida que jamás había existido: desinteresado, egoísta, sádico consumado, cruel, agresivo, rudo, tosco... para mayor mal la había dado una paliza únicamente para que su gremio atacara Phantom Lord y era un espía doble. Y ella no solo le perdonaba, le defendía ante los suyos y se hacia su amiga si no que pretendía entregarle algo tan único como su pureza física, en otro tiempo eso no le habría frenado pero en los últimos meses una misera sonrisa suya conseguía poner a su dragón, esa parte salvaje y caótica que todo Dragon Slayer tiene, de rodillas.

Y él no se sentía preparado para semejante privilegio.

Cosa que empeoró cuando su parte salvaje había decidido que no solo quería reclamar el honor sino también marcarla como suya, el terror se adueño de él, era Levy McGarden, la pequeña, capaz e increíble Levy McGarden, una maga que basaba su magia en sus conocimientos y en la escritura mientras que él era mas propenso a romper huesos de maneras muy imaginativas y dolorosas, de ninguna forma nada de lo que hiciera en ese momento podría haber terminado bien. No quería enfrentar la ira de Makarov por haberla dañado de nuevo. Por lo que se había largado dejándola desnuda, excitada y confusa en su cama, se vistió prácticamente de milagro y abandono la ciudad lo que tardo en hacerse con una misión lo suficientemente complicada en el gremio, una que le ayudase a distraer al dragón con una vieja conocida: la lucha a muerte.

Gajeel Redfox, también conocido como Kurogane Gajeel, huyendo de una mujer dispuesta, si alguien se enteraba se reirían de él durante años.

Abrió la puerta y el olor le golpeo con mayor fuerza haciéndole gruñir de necesidad.

-Al fin -PantherLily le saludó bajándose del sofá, el exceed se acercó y le dio una palmada en la pierna a modo de saludo-, tienes que hablar con ella.

-¿A donde vas?

-Con Wendy y Charle, necesitáis tranquilidad para aclarar las cosas.

-La enana esta en su... -un gemido apenas audible surgió de su cuarto.

El antiguo capitán sonrió haciendo que le bajara un sudor frío por la espalda y se fue cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Dejandole en su guarida y con lo que mas quería en ella. Su cuerpo se movió motivado por los mas poderosos instintos de un dragón, siguiendo el olor y el gemido... hasta encontrarse con Levy clamando por él mientras se masturbaba entre sus sabanas.

El cuerpo femenino giró hasta acabar boca abajo y no le costo nada imaginarse sobre ella al tiempo que se hundía ritmicamente. El dragón rugió de indignación, él debería estar haciendo eso por ella, para ella, en vez de estar allí plantado como un imbécil viendo como convulsionaba ahogando su nombre contra la almohada.

Hay limites a los que era mejor no forzar.

-G-U-A-R-I-D-A-

Levy giro el rostro buscando aire, no había resultado, aún sentía que faltaba algo que aplacase la cruda necesidad que se había adueñado de ella.

Suspiro de desilusión, por un tiempo había pensado que podían ser una pareja, al fin y al cabo los dos parecían a gusto con la presencia del otro y el tiempo pasado en Tenrou les había enseñado que podían funcionar perfectamente juntos; por eso mismo fue haciendo avances hasta el punto en que su relación ya no se podía definir como platónica, bien es cierto que él seguía siendo un bruto redomado y se seguía metiendo con ella pero nada mas llegar al gremio se buscaban, no les importaba pasar horas en la misma mesa cada uno a lo suyo, y ademas, Gajeel había cogido la costumbre de acompañarla hasta la puerta de Fairy Hills cuando la noche había caído.  
Y luego estaba lo que había pasado ese día.

Ella había llegado al gremio tras un trabajo, como siempre hacia le buscó pero al no encontrarle saludo y se encerró en la surtida biblioteca para mejorar los hechizos que no habían servido como debían, puede que físicamente no destacase sobre el resto de los magos pero en perseverancia los igualaba a todos; y fue justamente esa carencia de fuerza física lo que provoco todo, uno de los enormes tomos se le escurrió de entre los dedos directo a su cabeza, sabiendo lo doloroso que podía ser que uno de los libros la golpeara se cubrió con los brazos y espero el conocido choque.

Salvo que nunca llegó.

Extrañada había mirado hacia arriba para encontrarse con Gajeel sujetando el tomo mientras la observaba entre divertido y preocupado. En un impulso había saltado abrazándole a modo de agradecimiento y se había encontrado envuelta en un beso agresivo y necesitado; el ruido seco del libro golpeando el suelo, el gruñido del asesino y el choque contra una de las mesas habían ocurrido a la vez. Después él se separo como si reaccionara al fin y salio de la sala. No supo como pero había conseguido llegar a la casa del mago para encontrarle hecho una furia contra si mismo, furia que lo que tardo en tenerla de frente se convirtió en hambre de ella.

¿Por qué de que otra forma podían interpretarse las centenares de marcas que se habían descolorido ya? Se había pasado las dos siguientes semanas dolorida y nerviosa por si alguien las veía, no sabia que responder en caso de que la preguntasen.

Ademas había estado confusa por todo lo que había pasado, y por lo que no. Tenia una serie de preguntas que la carcomían tras la repentina huida del cazador en mitad de la noche ¿Se iba a su casa hasta que el mago volviera? ¿O esperaba, como estaba haciendo, en la de él? Al seguir la ultima opción la consecuencia había sido clara: poco a poco fue invadiendo con sus cosas el ya de por si atestado lugar, algunos de sus libros favoritos, algo de su ropa, un neceser bien surtido... y también estaban el resto de dudas.

No era precisamente alguien experimentado, bien sabia que no destacaba frente al resto de componentes femeninos del gremio y que nadie solía fijarse en ella hasta que chocaban en su contra por un descuido; Jet y Droy lo habían intentado cada uno en su momento pero se sentía incapaz de nada con ellos al verlos mas como hermanos mayores que como potenciales parejas, el resto del gremio la veía como un miembro relativamente débil al que proteger por lo que estaban descartados. También podría haberlo intentado con alguien ajeno pero entre la fama de Fairy Tail y que no solía pasar mucho tiempo en la ciudad había mas complicaciones que resultados.

¿Pero es que acaso resultaba tan poco deseable que no valía ni para terminar un revolcón?

Sollozo mordiéndose los labios, PantherLily la había convencido de ser mas valiente y de hablar con el mago a su vuelta, al ser su exceed y pasar mas tiempo juntos se percataba de ciertas cosas que el resto del gremio no hacia y entre ellas estaba que Gajeel no sabia muchas veces el como decir las cosas, solo las demostraba. Por desgracia la única manera que había de que reconociera algo tan delicado como que quería formar un pareja con ella era con una encerrona.

¿Pero como se le hace una encerrona a un Dragon Slayer?

El colchón se hundió y una mano se puso sobre las mantas a su lado.

Era masculina, enorme y al subir la vista reconoció las cicatrices y las conocidas filas de microdermales(1).

-Ahora lo gritaras, gihihi.

La voz había sonado exactamente como el día que la ataco: peligrosa, oscura y con necesidad palpable, salvo que el tinte era muy distinto al no pedir gritos de terror sino de satisfacción.

Supo que era un hecho, no una promesa ni una posibilidad; dale un objetivo a un Dragon Slayer y tarde o temprano lo cumplirá. Muchas veces de forma inmediata.

Soltó un quejido cuando de un tirón la quitaron las ropas de la cama, sintió que enterraba el rostro en su corta melena inhalando profundamente, el brazo se doblo hasta que el cuerpo sobre ella la inmovilizo contra el colchón cosa que evito que intentase encogerse al sentir los dientes cerrarse suavemente sobre la sensible piel de la nuca, emitió un quejido cuando la lengua calmo el ardor del mordisco y las caderas masculinas corearon cada lengüetazo con una embestida del falo ahondando entre sus glúteos.

Sintió que la levantaba la camiseta mientras los mordiscos y lametones definían la columna vertebral, la prenda fue desechada a un lado tras el certero tirón que uso para sacársela de los brazos, el peso en el colchón cambiando para hacerla consciente de que la posición del mago variaba; apretó las piernas en el momento en que noto como los dedos se metían entre su piel y la ultima pieza de ropa que la quedaba mientras masajeaba los firmes gluteos en el proceso, sabia que Gajeel ya estaba desnudo, tanto calor a su alrededor era la única comprobación que necesitaba tras la experiencia previa, pero esta vez no estaba siento tan brusco.

Gajeel sonrió mientras bajaba las empapadas braguitas por los muslos, la joven de pelo azul simplemente estaba gimiendo y temblando pero el olor de su excitación le mostraba que era de anticipación a la promesa que había hecho antes, metió una rodilla entre las pálidas piernas para separarlas y la sujeto con firmeza de las caderas, si ahora mismo embestía estaría en su interior de forma inmediata y gritaría pero el dragón quería jugar, y él jamas la trataría como al resto de chicas que se había beneficiado a lo largo de los años. La levanto a base de fuerza bruta tumbándola tal cual sobre su tórax, el dragón ronroneo parcialmente complacido, el ligero peso del cuerpo femenino la hacia reposar sobre sus músculos de forma mas efectiva que si se apretase en su contra, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, la sujeto de las caderas terminando de alzarla y hundió la lengua tan profundamente como pudo en su núcleo.

Levy se arqueo arañando y tratando de separase, fiel a su instinto su pareja aseguro el agarre y no permitió que se escapara mientras usaba la lengua para limpiarla de humedad y excitarla de nuevo, jadeo cuando los piercings añadieron un punto de rudeza inherente a él y se dejo hacer hasta que sintió que la tironeaban de uno de los pezones, eso la había dolido, pero si le mostraba que la dañaba dejaría de tocarla en el acto, empezaba a entender las palabras del exceed; Gajeel no sabia ser tierno, de hecho en muchas ocasiones no sabia como tratar con la gente a su alrededor, se escondía en su rudeza y brusquedad cuando no sabia como mostrar algo en lo que era ignorante, y si se sentía superado, como estaba empezando a sospechar que había pasado el día que se fue, usaba su agresividad como defensa.

Pero lo intentaba.

Los pulgares moviéndose sobre su piel en vez de sujetarla, la lengua curioseando en su interior no limitándose a excitarla lo justo para prepararla y luego estaba el ronroneo, constante y reconfortante, que la relajaba; emitió un elocuente gemido en el mismo momento en que localizaba un punto especialmente sensible, y él respondió usando todo su arsenal contra el descubierto punto erogeno.

Y grito su nombre, con alivio y unas desconocidas ganas por más, arqueándose con una tensión que amenazo con romperla al sentir que acompasaba hábilmente cada nueva oleada con un certero lametón y no la daba mas opciones que a seguir sintiendo lo que había provocado; cuando todo acabo se limito a jadear contra el torso del cazador, temblorosa y demasiado aturdida para hacer nada que no fuera saborear los mordiscos juguetones que dejaba caer por el interior de sus muslos y las tímidas caricias que recibía en la espalda y la cintura, emitió un suave gemido de gratitud que se convirtió en carcajadas en el momento que paso los dedos por el costado.

-Gihihi.

Le iba a dar risitas.

El mago se paralizo al notar como le sujetaban suavemente del miembro, la caricia ganó confianza en el momento en que a su pesar un gemido se le escapó, jamas en todos los encuentros que había tenido de este tipo había permitido que le tocaran de ninguna forma, siempre era el dominante y usaba estas actividades como manera de satisfacer una necesidad física propia, si su acompañante obtenía su propio clímax le importaba bien poco; se tenso incapaz de nada cuando el cuerpo femenino se movió sobre él y la cálida boca se cerro sobre esa zona tan delicada. La pequeña lengua le acaricio en un lametón tentativo.

-Mierda- la capaz Levy acababa de decidir que no le iba a permitir que hiciera todo.

Se sujeto a las sabanas mientras los dientes le acariciaban bajando, ella hizo un movimiento de incomodidad que achaco a la inexperiencia antes de que recogiera la pesada bolsa y la acariciara, en cuanto comenzó a succionar imponiendo un ritmo mas bien lento gruño por el claro asalto a sus sensibles sentidos; el cuerpo sobre el suyo se movía rozadole el torso al completo, el aroma que desprendía se estaba volviendo cada vez mas definido cosa que mostraba lo excitante que la resultaba hacerle esto, y si a eso se le añadían los gemidos que cada poco emitía estaba descubriendo la poca paciencia que iba a tener con semejantes atenciones.

Ella aceleró llevando las caricias entre sus muslos, presionando en un desconocido paquete de nervios que le tensó hasta el punto en que su dragón y él rugieron a la par mientras desgarraba las sabanas, el inesperado orgasmo se quedo latiendo en la base de su pene y en consecuencia reverbero en su cuerpo sin encontrar salida hasta que aparto los dedos y se limito a acompañar cada descarga con amplias caricias.

Gajeel Redfox vencido por un ratón de biblioteca.

Levy gritó cuando la tiró contra el colchón, se había dejado llevar por uno de sus impulsos al querer demostrar que ella jamas permitiría que otros hicieran todo, ademas leer tanto tenia sus ventajas y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad... el mago se puso sobre ella inmovilizándola de nuevo, ya no ronroneaba y la miraba como si fuera su próxima victima, en los ojos había hambre y lo único que evitaba que se echara a temblar era el aparente cuidado que sus manos tenían al sujetarla los brazos por encima de la cabeza y ayudarla a rodearle las caderas con uno de sus muslos.

No disponía de mas luz que la que se colaba por la ventana pero resulto suficiente para encontrarse con la imponente visión del macizo cuerpo del Dragon Sayer descendiendo sobre ella, al levantar la vista y verle completamente despeinado lucho por liberar una mano del agarre y cuando lo consiguió entrelazo los dedos con los mechones, apartándolos y resiguiendo el borde de la afilada mandíbula mientras dejaba que el pulgar le acariciase el labio inferior y los adornos bajo el mismo, libero el otro brazo antes de apoyarse, levantarse y besarle al tiempo que bajaba la mano por los definidos músculos del cuello y camino del tórax.

El mago cerro los ojos sintiendo los movimientos que marcaba la joven, nada de esto era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, su dragón en cambio ronroneaba de gusto mientras le impulsaba a permanecer pasivo para así disfrutar de todas las atenciones que ella estaba dispuesta a darle; las suaves caricias de los rosados labios fueron desechadas cuando le lamió tentativamente, abrió la boca dispuesto a arrasar tal y como había hecho antes pero se encontró con una concienzuda y lenta exploración de su interior, exactamente lo que él estaba apunto de hacer, ella gimió cuando se unió tímidamente. Y decidió que ya era hora de participar mas activamente por lo que tanteo hasta sopesar uno de los pequeños senos con la mano, el profundo gemido le hizo sonreír y envalentonarse, como si lo necesitara; se separo dejando a medias el beso antes de bajar dejando un reguero de mordiscos por el pálido cuello hasta el otro montículo, ella se apretó contra su succión mientras le sujetaba allí.

El roce de la dura punta contra la lengua bastó para hacerle gruñir de nuevo, su compañera apretó el agarre en su pelo y se dedico con tesón a la tarea de saborearla y mordisquearla por igual, si ella no mostraba señas de dolor simplemente seguiría. Prácticamente sin tocar bajó la mano por su vientre, el mismo sitio donde la había pintado el símbolo de Phantom Lord y donde la vez anterior también se había negado a acariciar con libertad por no querer despertar de nuevo esos recuerdos.

La joven de pelo azul se retorció bajo su peso y consiguió que la cálida mano se posara al fin en la delicada piel, emitió un gemido de placer que fue coreado por un nuevo gruñido de satisfacción justo antes de que los mordiscos bajaran hasta su ombligo y los fuertes dedos se enredaran con los azulados rizos, en cuanto uno de ellos tomo posesión del liquido interior solo los estrechos hombros tocaron las sabanas.

-Gajeel...-jadeó, el toque de necesidad casi palpable en la voz.

-Maldita... sea.

Se aparto al momento, el dragón rugió ante la necesidad de reclamarla y se vio obligado a respirar pesadamente ante lo que haría llegados a este punto.

La maga gimió de desilusión un segundo antes de percatarse de que las manos del Dragon Slayer la sujetaban de las nalgas arqueandola, su miembro presiono comenzando a dilatarla de nuevo y se obligo a relajarse ante el suave pero duro e inflexible avance; por lo que sabia dolería al ser la primera vez y no quería que el mago se escapara en esta ocasión. Salvo que no hubo dolor. Solo Gajeel internándose en ella hasta la base, tan lentamente que a pesar de como la sujetaba pudo acomodar las caderas sin que la molestase la evidente intrusión.

Gajeel en cambio siseo cerrando los ojos, Levy se ajustaba a su tamaño como uno de sus guantes a su mano, tan perfectamente como si el húmedo y firme calor hubiera sido creado para él; encogió el estomago al notar una caricia allí y la miró.

Casi se hecho a llorar.

Las pálidas piernas le rodeaban las caderas sobre las que reposaba una de sus diminutas manos, justo entre las filas de microdermales que asomaban de entre los oscuros rizos que se mezclaban con los azulados, el tórax se movía en amplios jadeos haciendo que los suaves montículos se agitaran tentadores; y lo que verdaderamente hizo que se le escapara una lagrima traidora fue su rostro, la primera vez que ella había estado tan a su merced lo único que vio en sus facciones fue dolor y miedo, la boca abierta dejando escapar grito tras grito mientras él la golpeaba, ahora en cambio lo tenia echado hacia atrás, los ojos entrecerrados al centrarse en lo que sentía físicamente, destacando las mejillas con un profundo sonrojo y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras silenciaba los gemidos que quería oír. El pelo azul desparramado por las sabanas como un halo.

Se inclino sobre ella haciendo que dejara de apresarlo antes de hundir el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, la piel allí resulto tan suave y sensible como siempre había imaginado, del lobulillo la arranco tales quejidos que solo se podían calificar de delicia. Justo cuando mordisqueaba por la barbilla camino del otro lado ella se agito y él dio un empujón experimental que consiguió que se sujetara a sus hombros usando las uñas, y que le mordiera justo donde la había estado besando con anterioridad.

Jadeó de sorpresa para acto seguido cerrar los dientes con un chasquido seco, el dragón exigía que completase el emparejamiento al sentir el mordisco femenino, las redondeadas caderas corcovearon bajo suya y respondió moviéndose torpemente, dejando que marcase el ritmo mientras se encargaba de la profundidad de cada nueva estocada. Los dos se movían en perfecta sintonia, las manos moviéndose por su torso de forma incansable, arañando si usaba su fuerza para impulsarse, acariciando al deslizarse o lamer los tensos picos que coronaban los senos...

Levy clavo los dedos en los ondulantes músculos en una clara suplica por mas, por que no se detuviera cuando la tensión en su cuerpo estaba apunto de ser satisfecha; todo se había vuelto confuso cuando el mago respondió a su nervioso movimiento, sabia sobre este tipo de intimidad puesto que había leído y escuchado pero experimentarlo era bastante distinto, y desde luego nada que ver con sus exporadicas exploraciones. Ademas en el momento que le mordió un aroma almizclado se desprendió de la piel del mago... la tirantez alcanzo el limite llevándola a ese instante donde nada mas importaba y volvió a morderle, ahogando los sollozos y quejidos ante las violentas convulsiones.

-Levy, maldita sea-suplicó, quizá por primera vez en su vida- no sigas...-estiro los brazos haciendo que la joven maga dejara de morderle.

-Gajeel...

En cuanto la vio lamerse varias gotas de sangre de los labios supo que estaba perdido.

La joven de pelo azulado no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió, solo sabia que como resultado del entrenamiento para ser un Dragon Slayer el cuerpo cambiaba, se volvía mas sensible a lo que le rodeaba, mas físico al afectarle tan directamente ese tipo de magia; pero no que la psique del mismo mago se volviera tan animal... tan dragón.

Gajeel se había levantado sobre las rodillas sin soltarla, un sonoro gruñido resonando en lo profundo de la garganta masculina mientras la besaba acallando los gritos que invariablemente emitía ante su hambrienta agresividad, ante el despliegue de su fuerza y posesividad. Embistiendo incansable la dominaba con uno de los brazos en las caderas y otro a lo largo de la espalda manteniendo una mano enterrada en su pelo. Las estocadas ganaron en dureza y velocidad y se vio obligada a clavar las uñas otra vez en un intento por sujetarse mas estrechamente al mago.

Hasta que este rugió de nuevo.

El abrazo estrechándose para que no pudiera escapar, los espasmos en la potente musculatura antes de relajarse y terminar sentado sobre el colchón; el grave ronroneo la hizo enderezarse mientras él hundía el rostro en su cuello, el aliento la acaricio justo antes de que los afilados colmillos rompieran suavemente la piel.  
Los dragones son agresivos, dominantes y egoístas.

Y él la estaba marcando.

-G-U-A-R-I-D-A-

El enorme cuerpo se removió molesto, no sabia exactamente si por la luz o por el gruñido de su estomago, un suave gemido por encima de él le despertó del todo; no pudo ver mas allá de unos pechos delicados llenos de evidentes medias lunas rojas, sentir un suave brazo apoyado flojamente sobre su hombro y oler otra cosa que no fuera el aroma de la pequeña maga de pelo azul y el suyo mezclados.

Gajeel se espabilo en apenas dos parpadeos, no recordaba mucho tras la visión de la joven limpiándose los labios de un lametón, mejor dicho, si lo recordaba, pero a un nivel muy físico y velado, como si hubiera sido testigo de ello en vez de un participante, se deshizo del abrazo antes de levantarse sobre el pequeño cuerpo; la maga usaba uno de sus propios brazos como almohada, tenia los labios hinchados y magullados, un evidente mordisco cerca del cuello y marcas de sus dientes haciendo un camino desde el cuello a los senos, luego bajando por el liso estomago y entre los muslos. Lo único que evito que se largara de nuevo fue la suave sonrisa de satisfacción y el escozor en su propia piel, al parecer había recibido parte de su propio trato por muy sumisa y dócil que hubiera parecido.

Su dragón ronroneo complacido por la mezcla, y él simplemente sonrió dándole la razón.

-¿Hay alguien despierto ahí dentro?

La joven gimió molesta por el ruido mientras arrugaba la placida expresión, se limito a taparla con las desechadas mantas antes de ponerse los pantalones y salir al pasillo.

-No grites gato.

-Solo quería deciros que he traído para preparar el desayuno.

-¿Y que hay de malo con lo que tenemos?

-¿Aparte de que estaba caducado ya? Levy prefiere las tostadas y un buen vaso de zumo, no tubos de cinco centímetros de diámetro y un tazón de tornillos.

Gruño agitando la cabeza, también podrían ir al gremio y desayunar allí por lo que no entendía por que lo había hecho, el aroma de la excitación femenina se colo por la rendija que aún seguía abierta reclamándole mucho mas efectivamente que si hubieran dicho su nombre, chasqueo la lengua mostrandole al exceed que estaba molesto, cosa que su compañero ignoro al conocerle, y volvió adentro.

Levy se sonrojo nada mas verle atravesar la puerta y el aroma se intensifico, era el mejor buenos días que le habían "dicho" desde que Metalicana desapareció.

La maga evaluó al Dragon Slayer sin saber que hacer, él por el contrario permaneció apoyado en la puerta mirándola intensamente, sin perderse ninguna de las reacciones que tenia, los brazos relajados a cada lado del tórax que se movía con cada nueva respiración, la piel morena llena de sus arañazos y mordiscos, el pelo revuelto por sus actividades y el posterior tiempo de sueño; aparto la mirada sin poder aguantar el escrutinio y termino por levantar las mantas hasta las mejillas mientras sentía que el sonrojo se hacia mas violento. Se había despertado con un escalofrío, lo que no entendió al principio pues estaba tapada, después se percato de que las mantas estaban frías y el colchón caliente cosa que indicaba que el mago había estado hasta hacia poco allí, y con un cuerpo que convertía todo lo que comía en energía no necesitas algo aparte que te ayude a mantener el calor, al sentarse para buscarle descubrió que su musculatura se resentía tras las actividades nocturnas pero al recordarlas no podía evitar desear más. Cosa que la sorprendía y avergonzaba a partes iguales.

El colchón se hundió y al enfocar la vista se encontró con que el mago se había tumbado de nuevo usando sus doloridos muslos de almohada, uno de los brazos la rodeo hasta alcanzarla la espalda donde los cálidos dedos se apoyaron acariciando con suavidad mientras los ojos se cerraban lentamente; se mordió el labio al verle tan relajado, tan a su merced, por lo que respondió al evidente gesto de ternura con otro de su propia cosecha. Metió los dedos por los asalvajados mechones peinandolos hacia atrás, el ronroneo volvió de nuevo mientras estrechaba el abrazo.

De repente Gajeel abrió uno de los ojos y a ella no le costo nada saber en que pensaba.

-Dragón estúpido.

Dio un tirón al pelo tratando de mantenerlo quieto en el lugar antes de doblarse sobre él, el mago giro el rostro como si el agarre no existiera y hábilmente terminaron enredados en un nuevo beso.

-Gihihi.

Cuando un dragón quería algo lo escondía en lo profundo de su guarida.

Notas:  
(1) Es un piercing que se implanta por dentro de la piel y queda dentro de nuestro cuerpo. Básicamente consiste en introducir una parte dentro, dejando en la superficie la punta saliente del mismo.

Pues aqui está, mi primer fic sobre esta serie... y a pesar de lo curtidita que estoy escribiendo me siento cual novata. Espero que lo hallais disfrutado.


End file.
